This invention broadly relates to a new salt dissolver construction.
State of the art is indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,365,280; 3,374,098; and, 3,307,914.
In the past there has been a problem with salt dissolver constructions, for example of the type used to dissolve rock salt, wherein impurities present in the salt (typically 1-5% of impurities such as sludge, calcium sulfate, shale, etc., are present in the salt) collected near the bottom of the salt bed within the dissolver during the operation thereof and eventually require that the dissolver be drained and that the salt bed be shoveled out or removed therefrom in one manner or another so that the sludge-impurities can be cleaned out of the dissolver. This of course is a time-consuming, burdensome, and uneconomical procedure to have to carry out.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a new self-cleaning salt dissolver construction which alleviates the above problem.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new salt dissolver construction suitable for use in dissolving rock salt, evaporated salt, solar salt, or any configuration thereof (i.e., numerous salt configurations can be molded therefrom).
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved rock salt dissolver construction.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new salt dissolver construction which utilizes a special salt dissolving zone which has a special self-cleaning system.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new salt dissolver construction which has a special collection chamber conduit for collecting the brine product from the dissolver which collection chamber can be removed from the dissolver tank and cleaned without the necessity of completely draining the dissolver or removing the salt from the dissolver.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.